


Behind the door where music is playing

by DarkestHeir



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/pseuds/DarkestHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden has a secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the door where music is playing

**Author's Note:**

> 'm coming out of a drug addiction and it fucking sucks okay -Y

Aiden,despite his serious look and intensive and blunt nature, had a very odd and (to him) rather embarrassing secret.  
  
Yeah there were people like him that did drugs and did bank robberies and such but honestly what was surprising about that?  
  
Aiden had always loved one thing and he never got to flourish with it seeing how his whole life went, and that was dancing.  
But he did indulge as he could.  
He never would do it in public because the kind that he loved wasn’t some ballroom dance or salsa or something like that, no it was the dancing they did at clubs.  
The grinding and the thrashing, the pulsing and pushing feeling that's what he loved  
He had gone when he was younger, a shitty fake ID and a little awkward and wide eyed persuasion to get around bouncers.   
  
He would do ecstasy in small amounts and the the energy flow, but sadly he could no longer do that.  
  
He and T-bone for the time were sharing an apartment, the older man constantly went out for computer parts and to get food while Aiden simply stayed inside and kept track of ctOS movements and actions.  
But he had time, so far after the blackout and the take over nothing has happened with ctOS besides a few statements to assure the city everything was fine and it was just a huge malfunction. Aiden decided to finally do something he has wanted to do for a long time.  
  
Aiden stood up and connected his phone to the large speakers T-bone constantly uses and started playing one of his special playlists.  
He was terrified and giddy at the same time, this was going to be great.  
  
Of course fate tended to be against him, it always had.  
  
  


It had been maybe 20 minutes, which was great honestly.  
His body was burning and there was sweat dripping from his forehead and curling around the strait of his jaw line but god it was amazing.  
it not like he could exactly go to clubs like this.  
  
He paced his feet, erratic and yet weirdly smooth movements as the floor beneath his shook with heavy foot falls and steps.  
His black long sleeve was slowly starting to stick to his frame as he moved to the music, sweat dripping down his face as his moving body heated up.  
He was amazed no one was complaining about the pounding loud remix pop music.  
Then again no one complained when T-bone played his own loud music.  
  
Aiden ran a hand through his hair and hiked his shirt up and pressed his hand over his heart and just enjoyed the thrum of his erratic heartbeat caused by the unruly rhythm.  
God he was actually pretty tired but this was so fun.  
  
Through the beating and pulsing on the speakers with the unrelenting pop remixes the door had clicked open with a T-bone who was grumbling about Aiden’s taste in music.  
He had realized that, he couldn't exactly buy shit when all the money was left in the box under his bed, he passed the room where the younger panting man was in and didn’t give a second look.  
  
But it wasn’t like Aiden noticed, still out of breath and relishing in the exhausted feeling.  
T-bone grabbed the money and stuffed a few of the hundreds into one of his pants pockets and gave a snicker as he passed the room again.  
  
But this time he decided to run around and look in, to say something witty to the younger man but was greeted by a very nice site of a panting and sweating Aiden Pearce who had his stomach exposed.  
  
A flush immediately ran up T-bones neck and face, not exactly sure why because he’d seen much more than that from different people.  
Maybe because it was the stoic vigilante that rarely ever had fun besides drinking.  
  
There was a  warm ball had settling in his stomach as he grabbed his phone and turned the hi fi off. That jolted Aiden out of his daze and immediately froze once he saw the older man standing at the doorway, slipping his hands out of their positions and holding them tightly at his sides as all the colors slowly bled out of his straight lined face.  
  
There was a little voice saying in T-bone’s head that -  
1\. he will never forget that great image  
2\. Aiden Pearce was much more attractive with each bit of less clothing  
and 3. they both deserve more  
  
T-bone said nothing, actually quite unsure of what to say, he only motioned to Aiden with one hand and a quirked brow and Aiden did something completely unexpected.  
  
The lack of color that had been on Aiden’s frozen and shocked face returned in one fast wave of red and he placed both hands on his face, his shirt falling and covering his once exposed body and he curled in, squirming slightly.  
  
Welp.  
  
That was literally the cutest thing the vigilante had ever done if T-bone had anything to say about it.  
  
God how did he go about saying anything on this situation?  
  
Aiden sat down but never moved his hands and T-bone walked over, what the fuck should he do??  
  
He patted the blushing hackers back and before his brain could make something else a few words slipped out that made this situation more complicated, “Aiden, you're hot as hell”  
  
As the came out a new blush reddened his face and he could feel the burn of his skin as Aiden curled more, placing his elbows on his knees.  
  
T-bone had no idea what happened in those few seconds, the words just fell and clattered but Aiden had placed his face in his stomach and breathed out a few words before standing up.  
  
He was frozen in a weird way, but movement came back as the vigilante got the baton from his jacket and pressed him against the wall, baton at T-bones throat and the older man smirked as the stoic face Aiden always wore fell back into place sturdly.  
  
It was cute seeing him so worked up.  
  
“Shut. Up.” Each word was emphasized through a clenched mouth and he couldn't help but laugh.  
  
T-Bone pressed his hand to the underside of the baton and pressed it away from the slack grip of the younger man and grinned, “I won’t say a word Aiden”  
  
Aiden nodded and walked away, simply sitting back at the computer and mindlessly searching around.  
  
T-bone stared at him for a while before turning and leaving to do his weekly errands.  
  
And _maybe_ he had come back at night to collapse on a bed that maybe a sly fox had snuck into somewhere during where today became tomorrow.  
  
 _Maybe_ he laughed and held him close in the most awkward manner.  
  
But that was a maybe.  
  
Then again _maybe_ T-bone had been punched on the shoulder after that and Aiden went to sulk in his own bed as a T-bone tried to apologize but couldn’t stifle giggles.  
  
Maybe.  



End file.
